FIG. 1 illustrates a conventional sprocket for a conveyor belt having rows 28, 30, 32, 34 of protrusions 36 machined to provide a plurality of protrusions on the cylindrical surface 40 of sprocket 26. Surface 40 is substantially cylindrical in relation to a central axis of rotation of sprocket 26 and the protrusions are machined to project radially from that surface. The protrusions 36 are machined on the surface of the drive roll or sprocket 26 so as to interfit with confronting surface openings of the conveyor belt. The number of protrusions selected across the sprocket width is selected to provide a substantially uniform drive across the width of the belt. Additional information concerning drive systems for conveyor belts is disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,375,695, 5,590,755, 5,816,988, 6,050,394, and 6,041,916, the entire content of each being incorporated herein by reference.
While the drive rolls or sprockets discussed above are intended to provide for uniform drive across the belt width and increased widthwise dimensional drive contact, there still exists a need for improvement in this regard.